


Like, totally insane

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, M/M, and possibly a ton of inside jokes, seriously all the crack
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten, aber das Böse schläft ja bekanntlich nie und so muss Darkwing Duck auch zu diesem besinnlichen Fest gegen seinen Erzfeind, Klischees und die absurde Welt der Cartoons und Fanfictions antreten. Alle Kämpfe wird er wohl nicht gewinnen können...
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Kudos: 3





	Like, totally insane

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube, der Titel trifft es schon ganz gut, aber nur als weitere Vorwarnung: Ein paar Dinge sind mehr oder weniger Insider. Sollte also etwas ein bisschen ZU abwegig erscheinen, ist das mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit Absicht, auch wenn man es nicht versteht.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Like, totally insane

„Ich bin der Schrecken, der die Nacht durchflattert!  
Ich bin die zerbrochene Christbaumkugel, die dir im letzten Moment den perfekten Baum ruiniert!  
Ich bin Darkwing Duck!“

Aus einer Rauchwolke erschien er, sein Cape flatterte noch im Wind. Natürlich war das Absicht und nichts als ein weiterer seiner reichlich überlegten Effekte, um sein Auftreten spektakulärer zu gestalten. Und es wirkte, genau wie sein obligatorisch skeptischer Blick nach allen Seiten, zu dem er die Augen verengte, obwohl das keinen Sinn machte – schließlich stand der Bösewicht heute wie auch sonst immer direkt vor ihm. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um sein Image aufzupolieren.

„Darkwing Duck!“, knurrte eine ziemlich gereizte Stimme und Fiesoducks Blick, mit dem er ihn jetzt fixierte, war garantiert nicht dazu da, um dessen Ruf zu aufrecht zu erhalten. Jedenfalls nicht nur.

„Musst du mich selbst an Weihnachten stören? Ich dachte, du wärst zu Hause und würdest mit deiner süßen, kleinen Familie unterm Baum sitzen und ein paar Liedchen trällern.“

Hallo, Klischee? Nur, weil er der Gute war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er seine lilafarbene Tarnung im Schrank ließ und ignorierte, was da draußen Böses geschah. Oh nein, er nicht! Es war immerhin seine Mission, gegen all die Schurken zu kämpfen und ihnen das Handwerk zu legen! Außerdem hatte er an Weihnachten ja wohl mehr für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden zu sorgen als an jedem anderen Tag im Jahr und – eigentlich war es immer noch besser, das Verbrechen zu bekämpfen als allein zu Hause zu sitzen.

So war es nämlich. Der legendäre Darkwing Duck war an Weihnachten der arme Eddie Erpel, von allen verlassen. Seine Tochter feierte bei den Nachbarn, zusammen mit ihrem Freund, Quack war zu seiner Familie verschwunden, selbst Morgana hatte sich auf eine düstere Weihnachtsparty verabschiedet. Übrig blieb er, allein. Und ohne jeden Sinn für eine stille Nacht, wie ihm gerade wieder einfiel.

„Schnupper’ Gas, Bösewicht!“

„Ja, bitte, vielleicht verschwindet dieser entsetzliche Lebkuchengestank dann endlich, den kriegt man ja nie wieder aus den Klamotten raus…“

Trotz dieser auffordernden Worte sprang der Finsterere und doch freundlicher Gekleidete von beiden hoch, um dem Rauch so auf völlig irrationale Weise zu entkommen. Allerdings hätte er wissen müssen, dass auch Darkwing dieses Standard-Manöver startete und im selben Moment nur kurz über der Wolke aus Tränengas zu schweben schien, um ihn so bei deren Verschwinden sofort überwältigen zu können.

„Mann, Darkwing, das ist echt immer das gleiche, wird dir das nicht mal langsam langweilig?“, fragte Fiesoduck schließlich, als sie beide wieder verblüffend elegant auf dem Boden landeten. Warum es dann trotzdem jedes mal wieder funktionierte, blieb beiden allerdings auch weiterhin ein Rätsel.

„Du fängst doch jedes mal damit an!“

So wie heute. Es gab nicht mal einen wirklichen Grund, warum er ihn hier versuchte zu bekämpfen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sein Erzfeind sowieso wieder entkommen und das ganze Spiel in ein paar Tagen von neuem beginnen würde. Darkwing Duck, Held aller Enten, stellte gerade fest, dass sein Leben irgendwie ziemlich eintönig geworden war. Als könnte er Gedanken lesen zuckte sein Nemesis schlechthin in genau dem Moment mit den Schultern und warf seine ultrageheime Geheimwaffe, von der er nicht mal selbst wusste, wozu sie eigentlich gut war, einfach weg – schließlich hatte er auch keinen richtigen Plan, außer eben Böses zu tun und somit sich selbst und Darkwing vor der Arbeitslosigkeit zu bewahren.

„Stimmt, du hast recht. Hey, hast du Lust auf Glühwein? Ich wohn' zufällig hier um die Ecke und hab noch welchen da, also...“  
Überhaupt nicht überrascht von dieser plötzlichen und völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Plot-Änderung stimmte Darkwing sofort zu. Und wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann war jede Art von Alkoholkonsum doch sinnvoller, als sich gegenseitig mit Tränengas zu beschießen, und das auch noch ohne Erfolg, da hier anscheinend übernatürliche Kräfte zu wirken schienen, die vor allem jeder Art von Erdanziehungskraft trotzten.

* * *

Fünf Minuten später hielt Fiesoduck dem Helden die Tür auf und folgte ihm dann in sein bescheidenes Heim, das zu Darkwings Freude überhaupt nicht weihnachtlich geschmückt war, abgesehen von einem Mistelzweig. Dieser hing genau über ihm, als er zufällig nach oben sah, sein eigentlicher Gegenspieler zufällig gerade neben ihn getreten war und ihre Blicke sich kurz darauf zufällig trafen.

„Ähm...“ Darkwing brachte nur noch ein Stottern heraus, aber zu seinem Glück hatte der andere in den zwei Sekunden, in denen er ihn nicht im Auge gehabt hatte, zufällig zwei Tassen dampfenden Glühwein hergezaubert und drückte ihm jetzt eine davon in die Hand.

„Oh bitte, das wäre jetzt ja wohl zu lächerlich gewesen...“

Stattdessen wieß er Darkwing an, es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen und tat es ihm dann gleich, wobei beiden langsam auffiel, was an dieser Situation so bizarr war.

„Hey, warum liegt denn hier Stroh rum?“, fragte Darkwing verwundert.

„Warum haben wir eigentlich immer noch unsere Masken auf?“, gab Fiesoduck ebenso irritiert zurück.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann senkten sie den Blick rasch auf ihre Tassen und leerten sie eben so schnell, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln. Das Ganze wiederholten sie ungefähr zehn mal, wobei sie irgendwann nicht mehr klar denken, geschweige denn zählen konnten. Ersteres war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.

Erst als draußen die Kirchturmuhr zwölf mal schlug, ergriff Darkwing wieder das Wort. „Jetzt ist es wirklich Weihnachten... Frohes Fest?“

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber Fiesoduck stand schweigend auf und setzte sich an das Klavier, das zwar direkt neben ihnen stand, ihm bisher aber überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war und begann dann, ein wunderschönes und noch viel kitschigeres Weihnachtslied zu spielen, bis er schließlich begann, zu seinem Vorspiel zu singen und Darkwing nach kurzem Zögern mit einstimmte.

„Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you“

Aufgrund eines Plotholes saß Darkwing schließlich auf dem Schoß des anderen und der Mistelzweig war auf mysteriöse Weise über das Klavier gewandert – und schließlich berührten sich ihre Schnäbel. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk, tausende von leuchtend hellen Funken schienen den Raum zu erfüllen. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass draußen gerade wirklich eines abgefeuert wurde, während Darkwings Vorstellung von singenden Engeln wahrscheinlich eher dem Glühwein entsprang.

„Darkwing...“, hauchte der andere Erpel, und ihre Gesichter waren sich immer noch viel zu nahe.

„Ja?“, flüsterte er zurück, ganz im Bann von Fiesoducks undendlich tiefen, unglaublich dunklen und doch so verletzlichen Augen.

„Du schläfst auf der Couch.“


End file.
